I Have a Father!
by Reya-Bella-Rose
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya have a secret. For the past 16 years, in a room hidden to ohters in the Konohagakure medical ceneter, a man sleeps in a sea of dreams. Who could he be and why do Tsunade and Jiraiya want to keep him secert? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

I Have A Father!!

**Disclaimer** – Crazy people wish they owned Naruto, but sadly (not really) they don't. This saddens Reya-Bella-Rose, but it is true. –Her Editor

**Summary**:

Tsunade and Jiraiya have a secret. For the past sixteen years, in a room hidden to others in the Konohagakure' s medical center, a man with golden hair lies in a sea of dreams. Who could he be and why do Tsunade and Jiraiya want to keep him secret?

**Prologue **

The hallways were silent as they walked along. They carried between them, a young man in his early twenties. Jiraiya glanced around a corner, motioning silently to Tsunade to move on. Together they dragged the man to the stairs at the far end of the hall. Carrying him as quietly and as carefully as possible, the two ascended the stairs. Again Jiraiya made sure no one was present. Even though this floor was off limits to anyone even medic ninja, they had to take extreme caution.

"It's the door on the right." Tsunade said, motioning toward a steel door. "The room is all set. If we leave the village, he will still survive in that room. The seal I had you place upon the door and bed will inform us if he wakes or if someone is trying to enter the room." Tsunade opened the door and stepped a side, waiting as Jiraiya maneuvered the man into the room. She closed the door behind them both, glancing down the corridors before doing such.

"Place him on the bed and move. I want to check once more to make sure every thing is all right." Tsunade had her right hand already covered in healing charka. Her gaze scanned his body first before she placed her hand on his forehead. After a few seconds, she stepped away from him.

Jiraiya pounced upon her with question after question. "He will be just fine. There is just one problem. He is in a coma. There is no telling when he will wake up." The tears she had struggled to keep in fell from her eyes. Jiraiya took Tsunade into his arms. His thoughts drifted to the man on the bed. His student lay there as if in a sea of dreams.

"Let's go, Tsunade. There is nothing more we can do." Jiraiya placed his hand gently on Tsunade's back. She moved toward the man and kissed his forehead, whispering her good-byes. Jiraiya watched as she moved from the room. His gaze drifted back to the young man.

Jiraiya walked slowly over to his student. He placed his right hand on the man's head. "Good-bye for now my student. Don't sleep for to long." Jiraiya smiled slightly as he walked to the door. He turned to look once more at the man, who was like a son to him, "Good-bye, Arashi." With that said, Jiraiya left, never to return for nearly sixteen years.

**Author's note:**

This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like the beginning. Part of chapter 1 is ready, however, I would like to revise it before hand. Thank you for reading this and please review. Bye.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer** – Crazy people wish they owned Naruto, but sadly (not really) they don't. This saddens Reya-Bella-Rose, but it is true. – Her Editor

**Author Note:** Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I would also just like to mention that the TV series and the book have some things they disagree on. One just so happens to be the Yondaime's name. I prefer to use Kazama Arashi for his name because that is how I know him. Now let's start the chapter.

Chapter One 

The paperwork was piled on Tsunade's desk, reaching for the heavens above. Boxes and scrolls lay scattered across the floor of her office, leaving not much room for a walkway or a place to sit and stretch out ones legs. Tsunade adjusted the position of her legs, banging into one of the boxes. Her eyes watched the box dance back and forth before settling.

Shizune had forced her into the office, promising it would only be one box, a couple scrolls, and a small stack of paperwork. Shizune was only slightly right. It started out being only one box, a couple scrolls, and a small stack of paperwork. Then the nightmare began. Chuunin and even some Jounin entered the office with more boxes, scrolls, and paperwork. Slowly, but surely, the piles began to increase before her very eyes. Several times she thought that perhaps she was in a genjutsu. After many failed attempts at defeating the "genjutsu," she was forced to believe it would never end.

Tsunade had then started to strategize several escape plans. One involved supreme strength, a lot of ANBU, and a wall. She immediately dismissed the plan, due to two very distinct reasons: first, Shizune had the ANBU on her side and second, breaking through the wall would not be any help. Another involved a genjutsu placed upon the room and hallway, an open window, and a safe hiding place. The second plan was more reasonable until she remembered her newest apprentice. A genius in her own right, Haruno Sakura could see through any genjutsu. It was then Shizune entered the room with that innocent smile and look of hers. Making sure Tsunade was still in the room, her gaze traveled around the room before stopping on her sensei, a frown forming on her lips. The only words to leave Shizune's lips stopped Tsunade's heart, "If you leave this room before these are all done, you can say good-bye to sake." Shizune gave a final smile to her medic sensei before leaving.

Now here she was, legs stretched out in front of her, surrounded by boxes. In her mind's eye, she watched as the stacks of boxes began to grow, towering above her, before toppling, crushing her fragile form. _How did I get myself into this mess? Oh, yeah, the gaki._ She smiled as a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy appeared in her head, the whisker marks giving him a fox-like appearance. She remembered the day Jiraiya and the gaki came to her with a job from the Council. She smiled at the memories of that day. To think the only reason she was even here to begin with was because of the source of the villages own hate, the number one knuckle-headed ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade laughed, her mind running through all of the insults they threw at each other. He wasn't so bad. Though she would never admit it, Tsunade cared a great deal for him and felt like he was her own grandson.

Tsunade glanced toward the stacks of boxes, sighing softly to herself. _These boxes are not going to disappear on their own._ She frowned as she dragged a medium sized box into her lap. _Shizune owes me three bottles of sake when I'm through. _The box was extremely worn down, several stains dotting its surface. On the top of the box, in quick black ink print, the name Third Hokage stood boldly for all to see. _Four years. Has only four years passed since you left Sarutobi-sensei?_ Her thoughts drifted toward her old sensei as her hands pried open the lid of the box. The site of scrolls upon scrolls entered her vision. One scroll seem odd to her. It was more of a letter than other scrolls, which were all jutsus. She pulled the scroll out and seeing it addressed to the Godaime, broke the seal and began to read.

**To the ****Godaime-**

I am deeply sorry to burden you with such a problem right after handing the torch to you. I knew for a long time now that I would die, being as old as I it's not that hard to believe. Personally, I had wished to settle this before that time, but if you are reading this, I was unsuccessful. I should first give you a slight history lesson.

**October 10, the day the ****Yondaime**** died after sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox, the newborn child he had with him was left on the battlefield. However, the ****Yondaime****'s body was nowhere to be seen. After the ****Yondaime****'s funeral, I searched all of the documents and medical records for the child's birth parents. There was nothing. Arashi had truly chosen someone who had nothing. Even though many people said I should give up on the child, I could not. Naruto Uzumaki deserved to know who his parents were, whether they were alive or not.**

**When Naruto graduated from the academy as a genin, I could not help but think how alike he and Arashi were, both in looks and personality. I was struck by an idea. Arashi had kept all of his medical records at the Kazama Estate along with other important documents. Arashi was the one to chose Naruto, maybe, just maybe, he knew Naruto's parents. What I found was a complete shock. Arashi had not only gotten married secretly to ****Kushina**** Uzumaki, but they also had a son. Naruto Uzumaki's real name is Naruto Kazama, the son and heir of Arashi Kazama.**

**I originally wished to inform the child of this development when I found out, but due to certain circumstances, I felt I should wait until he was sixteen. Please inform Naruto who his parents were. It will be quite a shock for him, so take it slowly. He might look strong on the outside, but he really is an emotional child who hides behind a mask of happiness. He might laugh when you tell him or even go into denial, but don't worry. What ever happens, you must not push him. He will come to terms with this on his own time. Please tell Naruto I am sorry. I hope every thing turns out well.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sarutobi**

Sandaime The Professor 

The letter fell from her hands, floating slowly to the ground. She rose to her feet and yelled for anyone who happened to be outside her door. A pair of Chuunin stumbled into the office, startled by her call. "Find Jiraiya and bring him here. Quickly! Tell him it's important!" The two Chuunin glanced at each other questioningly before turning to face her again. She growled impatiently. "What are you waiting for?! _Move it!!"_ They rushed out of the room as quickly as they could and began their search for the Toad Sage.

Tsunade bent down to pick up the letter. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she fell into her chair, reading through the letter once more. Her hands fell into her lap and she shook her head, silently begging the letter's words to be false. The only words that escaped her lips were, "What have we done."

**Author's Note- **Well, there you go, another chapter for your enjoyment. I hope you like it. Please remember to review and don't hold back on the criticism. I need to know what I should fix, so I can grow, not only in this story but others as well. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer – Crazy people wish they owned Naruto, but sadly (not really) they don't

**Disclaimer** – Crazy people wish they owned Naruto, but sadly (not really) they don't. This saddens Reya-Bella-Rose, but it is true. – Her Editor

**Author Note – **I am so sorry for not posting for eight or nine months. I had a beginning for chapter two, but after having just that for eight or nine months, I decided to start over with a new beginning. I hope you like it.

Chapter Two

It did not take long for the two chunins to find Jiraiya. He was in the same place he always was when visiting Konoha. His books needed the best "research" he could provide. To him, the research had to be spread to all his fellow men and the only way was _Icha Icha Paradise_. And so, he came to the one place where "research" was in abundance…the village hot springs.

The village hot springs were on the western end of the village. It was not coed, but that did not stop Jiraiya from "watching over" the helpless women. The two chunins approached him from behind, calling out to him, "Jiraiya-sama. Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya ignored them, continuing his "research." His perverted giggles softly rang through the air. Clearing their throats, they called once more. "Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya jumped. He quickly turned around, ready to fight whatever problem there was. However, there were only two chunins waiting behind him patiently. "Eh?! What do you want?" Not waiting for a response, he turns around and waving his hand dismissively, saying "Stop bothering me. Can't you see I'm doing 'research'? Get out of here. This specimen won't wait forever."

"But sir. Lady Hokage sent us. She needs you to come immediately, it is very important." said one chunin.

Sighing, Jiraiya turned back. "Everything is important. Oh, well, don't want to keep Tsunade-hime waiting. That usually leads to a new window being created and me spending the night in the hospital." All three quickly left the area, none wishing to bring about the wrath of the Slug Sanin for being late.

Jiraiya walked down the hallway to Tsunade's office. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, stood by the doors, sending quick glances every now and again, worry etched into her face. Papers lay on the floor, forgotten by the young assistant.

"Shizune, what's the matter?" Jiraiya asked when he came up to her. He took note of her vacant expression before it vanished upon hearing his question.

"I'm not sure. Lady Tsunade refuses to allow me entrance into her office. I can hear her crying in there, but I don't know why." Shizune whimpered to Jiraiya. Tears flooded her eyes as so many horrible ideas of why her sensei could be in tears for rang through her mind.

"Hm…don't worry. I'm sure she is fine." Jiraiya said patting her on the shoulder, "I'll find out what is going on shortly." Moving to the door, Jiraiya knocked calmly, his mind running through all the possibilities of what might bring Tsunade to tears, none were really probable. "Tsunade-hime, it's me, Jiraiya."

There was no response for several seconds, and finally the response that came was not one he expected. The door quickly opened and he was pulled into the room. He dazedly watched as Tsunade quickly closed and locked the door. Taking a look around, Jiraiya noticed boxes and papers scattered around the room. But what really caught his attention was the paper clenched in Tsunade's hand.

Jiraiya got up and sat in one of the chairs facing Tsunade's desk. He waited patiently for Tsunade to sit down before he inquired the situation. He made a mental note of her physical state. Tears stained her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She also seemed to be cold, not the cold you can fix by wearing an extra jacket, but the one that is from your very core and nothing you do will get you warm. Tsunade had that type of cold. She sat down slowly, placing the paper in front of him. After getting her approval, he picked up the paper, carefully reading contents.

Eyes wide in shock, hands shaking, "Your kidding, right? Some type of joke sensei left us to get back at us for all our jokes and pranks? Is there anyway to prove what he is saying?"

"I have already done a blood test between Naruto and Arashi without leaving my office." Tsunade turned her chair around to look out the office window. He could tell that she was holding in her tears. He waited for her to Continue. She stayed silent for a couple minutes. Slowly, she turned around; the tears she had tried desperately to hold in fell down her face.

"Tsunade, what did it say?" Jiraiya asked, watching as she opened her mouth to respond.

"It was…"

**Author Note:** Again, I'm really sorry for not posting for such along time. I have about three or four stories I'm working on as well as this one. I plan on doing a chapter for one story and then work on a chapter for another and so on and so forth until they are all finished. Remember to review and thank you for all of your support.


End file.
